RiverCiver
RiverCiver was an American player and YouTuber in Geometry Dash. He has over 30,000 subscribers on his YouTube channel and is known for his harsh, critical videos. He started the "Thoughts On" series, a series in which various levels would be reviewed semi-seriously, which was a moderate hit among members of the community. He is considered to be a fairly good level creator, but only one of his 27 levels have been rated. History On October 26, 2017, he created a video saying he was going to take a short break from the community. He said there are multiple reasons but he doesn't want to go into them. Three days later, he created four short videos with no meaning. Subscribers were confused and thought he had been hacked. His reasoning for this was that he was done with the community and game. He has been inactive until February 27, when he uploaded a short and meaningless video. Later on March 10, he uploaded another short and meaningless video. In the end, it says "possible soon". This may hint that he is returning soon, but it is unlikely because there has been no activity since. Controversy Towards the final few months of the RiverCiver channel's activity, he began shifting his content from criticizing levels to criticizing YouTubers. Though many found his level critiques humorous and legitimately insightful, his YouTuber critiques received negative reception for the apparent sense of egotism and revenue greed that was present. Quotes * "I would rather stitch my mouth shut and vomit than play levels like Depression." * "Welcome to my sort-of well-known channel. If you don't like harsh opinions, cats, or text-to-speech, probably NOT the place for you." * "I know how this level was made (talking about Pauze). Some 9-year old got up for school. When he got up he decided to make a Geometry Dash level. But then he felt a sick feeling in his stomach and threw up all over his phone. Then the level was there, and he decided to roll with it." * "Maybe I should be less negative." * "Gammaplay" and "Visuals" from his "Thoughts On" series. These are due to bad pronunciation via text-to-speech. * "Dislike. Demon." (From his Playing Mario and Minecraft levels videos.) Levels Unrated Levels * Annoyance * Ball Challenge - A ball challenge level. * Castle Escape * Colorful Adventure 2 - The sequel to Colorful Adventure. * Colorful Adventure 3 - The sequel to Colorful Adventure 2. * Colorful Adventure - A very easy level focused mostly on animation and colors, with a couple of challenging sections. * ConfusioN - An annoying and buggy level that uses ~30,000 objects. * Dark Auto 2 * Dark Auto * Dual Madness - Just a small experiment of a level. * Dumblocked - A joke version of Deadlocked. * EricVanWilderMan - His first level ever created. It is a level meant for EricVanWilderman. * Geometrical Dom v2 - A remake of Geometrical Dominator. * geometrical Mess * I Said What - A level that was inspired by Nasgubb. It is dedicated to EricVanWilderman. * Ice Cold Run * Rainbow Circles - His remake of Nine Circles. * Robot Challenge - A robot challenge level. * Shitty ConfusioN - A joke version of ConfusioN. * SHITTY I Said What - A joke version of I Said What. * SpaceShip Challenge - A ship challenge level. * Square Challenge - A cube challenge level. * Time Lapse - A level that uses 20,000 objects. * TIT CHEESE * UFO Challenge - A UFO challenge level. * Wave Challenge - A wave challenge level. Insane Levels * Red Hot Run (starred) Trivia * RiverCiver's "Arch-Nemesis" are Pauze and Ferdefunky. * He is known for utilizing a text-to-speech bot in his videos rather than a voiceover. * He often streams, but doesn't always play Geometry Dash. Sometimes he plays games gifted to him or reads his recent comments. * In one of his first streams, he revealed his voice for the first time. * He is known for having intros that say "Insert Obnoxious Intro Here." He is also hosting an obnoxious intro contest. Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players